kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Cracker
Sir Cracker was the father of Sir Hereward, the grandfather of King Graham and the great-grandfather of Rosella and Alexander. Though his name was not given, his exploits were mentioned by both Graham and Rosella. Cracker is his family's surname as per KQ2, and King's Quest Companion. Background He was one of the finest knights of the realm of Daventry, and was known for his excellence. He was a knight of great renown who banished the Dragon of Herenna using his wits, rather than his sword. Many songs are still sung of his heroism, and how he defeated the dragon. Graham inherited much of his wisdom from his grandfather. His son Hereward also became a fine and excellent knight, like his father before him. Graham follows after his grandfather, continuing to fight his challenges using his wits rather than his brawn (though he has both). Titles and nicknames *Great-Grandfather (the twin's great-grandfather) *Father (Graham's father) See also *Grandfather Cracker *Sir Cracker (KQGS) (Graham (KQGS)'s father ) Behind the scenes Great-Grandfather was a character mentioned in the Hoyle Games, Volume I. It is unclear in the game as he is seemingly referred to in both post and present tense. Rosella's comments in the game seem to imply that he may have still been alive as of the events of King's Quest IV. Whereas Graham's comments are in the past tense, he states that he inherited his wisdom from his grandfather, and that his grandfather was a knight of great renown. The novels suggest that Graham's lineage does not go back very far into Daventry's history, suggesting that his family has only immigrated into Daventry in the last few generations (compared to the family of the Seneschel, or Edward's ancestors). It would seem at least far back as Graham's grandfather lived in Daventry. However, Graham's family may still be related to Edward's family although distantlySNW, pg. Despite his name not being given directly in Hoyle I, Great-Grandfather is treated as one of the most famous and renowned knights in the history of Daventry, the kind of honor held for Graham, or James of Daventry. Very little is known about James past, other than that he was a famous knight of Daventry, so it is always possible that they could be one and the same individual (though there is no direct evidence to confirm any connection). Herenna can also be a name or surname. Some with this name appear in India. If it is a name and not a location another possibility is that the dragon earned this name based on who sent it, or who defeated it (for example the Dragon of St. George). In the latter case it's possible that it could have been the name of Graham's Grandfather, Rosella's (Great-Grandfather). If this is the case it might explain a connection to his son's name Hereward which begins with a similar sounding syllable 'here' or 'her'. According to KQ2 hintbook and an easter egg in the game, and one in Quest For Glory, Graham's last name is Cracker, which would be the closest to a name given for his family line. References Category:Knights Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Humans Category:Knights of Daventry Category:Grandfathers Category:Nobles Category:Great-grandfathers Category:Crackers